the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Muto
|image1 = |caption1=''Heart of the Cards, guide me!'' |row1 = Yugi Muto Yami Yugi Shadow Games |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Dan Green |row4 = Yu-Gi-Oh! |row5 = Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga #1 |row6 = Manga }} Yugi Muto is the main protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information THE KING OF GAMES Yugi Muto is a young man who enjoys playing a card game called Duel Monsters. He wears a mysterious item known as the Millennium Puzzle, which houses the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh. The Pharaoh once played Shadow Games, in which strong individuals could summon fierce monsters to do battle, much like the modern card game. After the Pharaoh locked away the magic of these games, his soul was sealed into the Puzzle. Five millennia later, his spirit was re-awakened by Yugi Muto upon solving the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's Legacy Official Media: * Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! Darkside of Dimensions * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelists of the Roses * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Tag Force Special * Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist * Jump Superstars * Jump Ultimate Stars * Jump Force Unofficial/Non-Canon: * J-Stars Victory VS (Fanfiction) * Jump FighterZ Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: '''Red, TBA'' Reason: VS Red: '''TBA Connection:' '''Red: ' Both characters are the original protagonists of their respective franchises, are considered the most iconic characters from their series, and challenge their successors to a battle in the sequel to their original stories. Additionally, Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! are often compared to each other for similar concepts, being that characters challege each other to contests involving some sort of monsters, with Pokémon in Pokémon and Duel Monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! Both characters also have stubborn rivals in the form of Green/Blue and Seto Kaiba, respectively, who want to stop at nothing to prove that they're the best at their respective games (Pokémon training and Duel Monsters). TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: With a glowing Millennium Eye symbol on his forehead, Yugi extends an arm forward and shouts "'''''MIND CRUSH!" as a yellow flash of energy emanates from his hand to push the opponent back. Attacking while in the air, Yugi pulls out the card, a black vortex (Dark Hole) begins to swirl around him that sucks opponents in if they're close. * Forward/Backward: If Yugi is moving at a moderate pace, he draws a card and it glows, causing the Dark Magician Girl to simultaneously appear, floating in mid-air in front of Yugi. She does a quick slashing motion with her wand and causes hearts to appear. If Yugi is dashing, he will summon Gaia the Fierce Knight who charges forward while riding his noble steed, his two spears spinning straight ahead. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Yugi summon the Celtic Guardian to deliver a wide, vertical slash with his sword. Moving backward and attacking will make Yugi summon the Curse of Dragon to his side, sweeping his drawing arm backward to command it to attack with a sudden burst of fire from its mouth. * Upward: When Yugi pulls out the card, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts leaps up from behind his back and quickly claws at the air twice. If using this in the air, a strong tornado (Dust Tornado) forms around Yugi's body and damages foes with multiple hits. With the final hit, the opponent is sent flying upward. * Downward: When Yugi pulls out this card, the Monster Reborn charm pops up from a hole in the ground (the Graveyard, of course) directly in front of Yugi. While in the air, a downwards-pointing (Lightforce Sword) materializes next to Yugi with the hilt at head level, then quickly drops so that the hilt is below his feet, hitting his opponent. Smash Attacks * Side - Dark Magician: When Yugi summons the Dark Magician, he appears floating in mid-air before him and holds out his wand. A big ball of black energy appears on the end of it, which scores multiple hits on the opponent before blasting them away at high speed. * Up - Summoned Skull: This hulking demon is about 1.5 times as tall as Yugi and stands beside him when it's summoned. Then, it raises its arms and shoots several bolts of lightning straight upwards. * Down - Buster Blader: When Yugi summons this dragon slayer, it appears in mid-air next to Yugi, as if landing a jump, then stabs its huge sword into the ground with both hands. This produces two blue shockwaves on either side of Yugi. Special Moves * Neutral - Kuriboh: When Yugi first summons Kuriboh, it materializes in midair in front of him and makes its signature warbling noise. If you press the Attack button again, it floats straight forward at the speed of Pikachu's Thunder Jolt until makes contact with something, which causes it to explode for 3%. * Back/Forward - Swords of Revealing Light: When Yugi uses the card, he raises his hand in the air, causing three swords of light to hang high in the air in front of him. After a second, the swords descend to Yugi's level, and any opponents caught between them will become frozen in place for around three seconds. * Upward - Catapult Turtle: For his recovery, Yugi summons a large mechanical turtle! It appears under him when summoned (in the ground or in the air), and Yugi will assume a kneeling position in its launchpad. After a second (during which you can point the turtle right or left), the Turtle will launch Yugi up in the air at a 45 degree angle. While he's flying through the air, Yugi gains a yellow energy aura around him that damages foes he comes into contact with. * Downward - Mirror Force: Yugi conjures up a rectangular shield of light in front of him to serve as a barrier. However, instead of just reflecting the same projectile back to the opponent, Mirror Force transforms any projectile into a high-speed white beam of energy that shoots forward the distance of two platforms! Supers (Yugi Muto) * TBA: TBA * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction: Yugi summons Gandora, who immediately unleashes an attack to wipe out all of Yugi's opponents. Supers (Yami Yugi) * Magician's Might: Yugi summons the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, Magician's Valkyria, and Dark Sage who combine their attacks into a massive Dark Magic Attack, and inflict damage on the opponent. * The Power of the Pharaoh: Yugi summons the three Egyptian God cards, which changes his moveset. ** Fist of Fate: Yugi's Neutral attack summons Obelisk the Tormentor to punch opponents with Fist of Fate. ** Sky Dragon: Yugi's directional attack summons Slifer the Sky Dragon, who attacks twice. ** Egyptian God Phoenix: Yugi's up attack summons the Winged Dragon of Ra, which transforms into its phoenix form and attacks opponents. ** Egyptian Gods Unite: Yugi's down attack causes Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra to unite their powers and attack the opponents with a combination attack, similar to the way Yugi defeated Anubis in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie. Activating this attack immediately ends Yugi's Final Smash. ** Creator of Light: Activating the Final Smash again causes Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra to fuse into the Creator of Light, Horakthy, who then unleashes a powerful attack that instantly defeats his opponents. Once again, activating this attack immediately ends Yugi's Final Smash. Supers (Shadow Games) * Penalty Game: Yugi will randomly activate one of three Penalty Games, based on the original manga. ** Fire: Yugi causes his opponents to be set ablaze, inflicting fire damage and increasing Yugi's knockback damage. ** Experience of Death: A brief cutscene plays where Yugi's opponents are trapped in the Duel Monsters world and attacked by Duel Monsters, inflicting damage. ** Mind Crush: Yugi casts Mind Crush on his opponents, shattering their hearts, which sends them flying. * Exodia the Forbidden One: A cutscene plays where Yugi summons the five pieces of Exodia, which come together and attack the opponents with Obliterate!, causing them to vanish from the field. A Life Point counter appears and instantly drops to zero when the attack connects. Taunts * Up: Yugi faces the screen, raises his Duel Disk arm in determination, and says "It's time to duel!" Pressing the button again during the taunt will cause him to say "d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" instead. * Side: Yugi points his finger at his opponent and says, "Make your move!" * Down: Yugi closes his eyes and draws a card dramatically from his Duel Disk while saying "Heart of the Cards...guide me." Animations * Character Intro: Normal Yugi is shown standing with the Millennium Puzzle on a chain around his neck. It starts to glow with a golden light and rises in to the air, pointing in random directions. Then, Yugi becomes engulfed in a golden light while shouting "YU-GI-OH!!!" His voice gets deeper, his hair and outfit slightly change (as seen above). * Victory Screen: Yugi places his hand on top of his deck, ready to draw a card, and says "The fate of the world rides on this duel." * Losing Screen: Yugi smiles and claps to congratulate his opponent(s) for a job well done. * Idle Animation: Yugi stands with his arms crossed. Occasionally, he'll take a card from his deck and look at it, or even shuffle his deck. Costumes Most of Yugi's costumes are shared between himself and Yami Yugi, although their designs have subtle differences, such as Yami Yugi wearing Yugi's jacket as a cape. Yugi Muto *'True King of Games:' Yugi's appearance in The Darkside of Dimensions. *'King of Games:' Yugi's outfit from Battle City onward. *'Duelist Kingdom:' Yugi's outfit from Duelist Kingdom. *'Dungeon Dice Monsters:' Yugi's outfit he wore when he played Duke Devlin in Dungeon Dice Monsters. *'Casual School Outfit:' Yugi's wearing his school uniform without the jacket, as he appeared in the original anime series. Yami Yugi *'King of Games:' Yugi's outfit from Battle City onward. **'Orichalcos:' Yugi with the Seal of Orichalcos on his forehead. *'Duelist Kingdom:' Yugi's outfit from Duelist Kingdom. *'Dungeon Dice Monsters:' Yugi's outfit he wore when he played Duke Devlin in Dungeon Dice Monsters. *'Dark Yugi:' Yugi's appearance from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. dubbed Season 0. **'Shadow Yugi:' Dark Yugi's shadowy design, a pitch black appearance with only a Millennium eye on his forehead and solid gold eyes. *'Pharaoh Atem:' Yami Yugi as he appeared when he was still the Pharaoh. Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Console Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Fighters Category:Licensed Category:The Crossover Game Category:Duelists